What Else Could Go Wrong?
by PeacexLovexPercabeth
Summary: The gods mess with Percy while he's on his first date with Annabeth...
1. My first date

"Um, sure," I answered to Annabeth. She smirked and kissed my cheek. It was a date. I wish I could go back in time and slap myself before I could say those words. Okay, so at first I wasn't sure. I liked Annabeth a lot and I couldn't refuse a first date with her. She was pretty and tall and blonde with the most beautiful eyes ever, they were gray, which was a rare eye color. Annabeth was the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. She's athletic and strong and unlike any other demigoddess you could meet. So I just couldn't say no.

I talked to Grover, my satyr friend, about it after she'd asked me about it. Well, uh, the first "helpful" thing he said to me was why she'd even bothered to ask me.

"I mean, she KNOWS you," Grover said. I threw a Coke can at him and he ate it in one mega goat bite.

"Very funny, goat boy," I said sarcastically. Grover's pretty good at reading emotions but he's not the best satyr ever at giving advice. I told him I was pretty worried about going on this huge date with Annabeth. He told me I had nothing to worry about and that Annabeth would fall head over heels for me within the 5 hours we'd be there because I was hot, funny, and cool. That made me wonder if Grover was a little bit gay.

"Whoa, Grover, I don't like you that way, man," I joked. He threw a pillow at me and I dodged it easily.

"Okay do you prefer this: Annabeth will never fall in love with you because you're ugly and faggy and at the skating rink when you fall on your butt, she's going to be laughing her head off at you," he replied to me.

"Oh, just shut up and eat your homework."

I tried to study Greek mythology that night, telling myself not to worry. It took me hours to read Chapter 15: Hades and Persephone because the more worried I got the more the words swirled and flew off of the pages. Finally, I got so mad I threw the Greek mythology text book against the wall. It hit my uncapped water bottle and water spilled all over the pages. The book was really cheap so some of the pages separated from one another. _Great_, I thought, _I'll be paying 90 bucks for that within a week_. I tried to tell myself that our date would go wonderfully. Maybe Annabeth would be so in love with me that she'd lose herself and throw herself into my arms and ask me to marry me. Boy, was I wrong…


	2. Mr Sore almosts gets me killed

_**Okay, for the first Olympian who messes with Percy and Annabeth, I chose Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Aphrodite mostly messes with Annabeth, since she has a rivalry with Athena. So, I hope you enjoy it! Oh and if you HATE me writing in slanties, then don't be afraid to tell me.  
**__Argus dropped us off at a skating rink in New Jersey. Annabeth had never been to New Jersey before so she kept her gray eyes glued to the window. I mean, seriously, Annabeth stared at every McDonalds, every kid in the back of his parent's car. It took really long for us to arrive. I was cramped next to Annabeth in Argus's really small car. The ADHD part of me wandered off, thinking about all of the things Annabeth and I could do without Argus driving. Yep, call me a perv but seriously, if you're a guy and you've ever seen Annabeth, you'd understand._

_ So, three hundred blinks of Argus's eyes later we finally arrived. Argus winked at me while I got out of his car. "Get some, kid," he whispered in my ear. Whoa! I'm way too young for that, I thought._

_ Annabeth was a really bad skater so we spent most of the first fifteen minutes sitting on the bench, slurping ICEEs to our heart's content. We got into a conversation about Poseidon and Athena and that's when Annabeth said she really needed to use the bathroom. So, I just stayed on the bench for a while. Nothing was unusual until a short, chubby little man walked in. He was wearing pink and his face looked so familiar, as if I'd seen him before in pictures. Like Dionysus, he looked like a baby angel, like a cherub. _

"_Hello, Percy," he said, walking up to me, "My name is Mr. Sore __**(AN: If you spell Mr. Sore's name backwards, you'll figure out who this guy is)**__, are you looking for love, young lad?"_

"_No thanks," I answered, "I've already got a girl."_

"_Oh come on, her? Look at all these beautiful young ladies here. Certainly, they are more desirable than plain ol' wise girl, don't you agree?"_

"_No, you little creep! Now leave me alone!" Who did this guy think he was? He just came up to me and started insulting Annabeth. Athena should've striked him dead on the spot. Then, things got more unusual. Our guy Sore reached in the back pocket of his red, heart-printed shorts and took out about three arrows. I thought he was aiming for me but he spun around and shot three strangers (all female) in the ass. Then he took out three more arrows and shot three more strangers in the ass, and one of them was a GUY. _

_Mr. Sore._

_Mr. Eros_

_Aphrodite's son!_

_ Godsdammit! Aphrodite sent her son, Eros down to Earth to mess up me and Annabeth's date. I was filled with age. I would've smacked him but then I realized that Eros was a god, I was just a kid. If I even thought about touching him my hand to burn off. Those six people Eros shot turned and the first person they saw was me. They all looked about 17, like me. I should've ran for it right then and there but either I was really brave or really stupid because I just sat there while they all came towards me. Some girls tore at my clothes and one of them grabbed my crotch. The guy was really coming on to me, LITERALLY. One girl threw off my shirt and dug her fingers through my abdomen. I was waiting for somebody to come and get these lovesick freaks off of me. But everyone else was too busy skating._

_ And then, things got worse. Annabeth came out of the girls' bathroom, her blonde hair bouncing all with her. She was laughing but when her eyes fixed on me, her smile faded. Her face got redder than the turtle-neck shirt she was wearing. And I thought I heard her growling. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" she shouted at me. For a peace-loving daughter of Athena she looked murderous. Annabeth threw my attackers off of me and as she beat me up, I saw Eros smiling innocently. Then he walked through the doors of the skating rink, nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just almost gotten me killed. That was the first goddess who messed with me but unfortunately she wasn't the last._

_**Okay, maybe it was a bit crappy. But I really enjoyed writing this. Please review and which god or goddess do you think should mess with Percy and Annabeth next? I was thinking maybe Hades or Zeus or Apollo or maybe Hera, yes Hera. **_


	3. We Make Olympus TV THANKS GAZMRULES!

**Omg! Thank you so much, GazmRules, amazing idea! Thank you so much! All of your ideas were good but GazmRules stood out. All credit goes to you! To the reviewer who said that I should make Athena turn Percy into a spider, I'm sorry **

**1: I LOVE Percy**

**2:Even talking about spiders creep me out, I hate the dumb little things**

Somewhere in between the punches, kicks, and Ancient Greek curses, Annabeth found herself and started to help me. I really was a mess now. My clothes were ripped and I thought I felt a condom inside of my sneaker. Not that I have any idea what a condom feels like. I mean, it's not like I've ever used one on Annabeth. My face is all red isn't it…?

"I can't believe Aphrodite would do—actually, no, I can believe it. Remember Odysseus, Percy? The gods messed with me," Annabeth said, she was holding on to my arm tightly, she was a horrible skater and afraid of falling.

"Aphrodite would never want to mess with love," I reminded her, then my face got red because I just mentioned love between me and Annabeth, "She's probably just on her period or something. Ew." Annabeth glared. Did I just make a sexist remark?

"Sorry, I said, it's in my boyish natures, I can't help it."

When we both decided to get on the skating rink was when all Hades broke loose. Speaking of Hades. Did I mention he was the second god who messed with me that day? "Let's go in the rink," I told Annabeth and she turned pale. Dang! What was so scary? When you fall on your butt it just hurts a little and then you shake it off. I wish Tyson were here. He probably would've beat Mr. Sore up and get the girls and the GUY off of me.

"Um, is that a spider, I had better get out of here!" she faked. She turned to leave and I grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I'll skate with you. I won't let you fall," I said.

"Percy, Athena is a clumsy goddess. She's the goddess of wisdom and all but she's not very good on her feet. Dancing. Walking into a house with glass mirrors. Not her thing."

"Oh come on, nothing can happen. Besides, Poseidon is not a clumsy god."

So we skidded across the floor for a while. Annabeth was clutching my hand tightly, so tightly I thought if she got any more scared she could rip it off. We fell a few times but only because there were lots of other people skating by us. They went fast and did tricks and didn't seem to care if they hit two 17-year-old runts. Everything was going well, besides the falling, until the song switched to a song by Evanescence. If Thalia was there she would have gone crazy. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, is really into the whole rock n' roll thing. I felt something weird go against my back, maybe Mist. But Mist was nothing but it was also something. The feeling against my back was more…I don't how to explain it, but…it felt not real. I figured I'd imagined it.

Then, Annabeth yelped. She lost her balanced and fell, and since she was holding me I fell right down with her. I landed on top of her, really, really hard. And the both of us fell on top of a worker guy with skates on holding a Sony video camera. The guy was tall and dorky-looking. He wore big glasses with burgundy rims and he had on a black and white blue and red shirt that read _I Can't Hear You Over the Sound of My Awesomeness __**(Thanks to my best friend, Latoya, for wearing that shirt to school today. Keep up the awesomeness, dear!)**_. We stayed on the floor in that position for a while. No one bothered to help us up. They were all focused on the rink, not even paying attention to us.

Eventually, we got up. Both I and Annabeth's faces were red. She was blushing more than me. I thought the worker guy was going to ignore us and skate right away but he didn't. He glared at us, waving his Sony camera around. Was that thing his child or something?

"WHAT WERE YOU TOO STUPID DIMWADS DOING ON THE FLOOR LIKE THAT?" He yelled. Annabeth was going to draw her knife, but she held herself back. Even though I wasn't one, I knew that a child of the wisdom goddess would be furious to be called a "stupid dimwad."

"We're sorry, sir. We, uh, fell," I explained. The guy still looked angry. And I thought I heard…growling.

"YOU MEAN TRYING TO DO WHAT ALL CRAZY HORNY TEENAGERS WANT TO DO!" WHOA? Sex? With Annabeth? I mean…she's cute and pretty and awesome…but…sex….with her…I mean…who did this guy…my face is red again isn't it? _You're one to talk. _The guy looked about nineteen, so he was a teenager too. And I thought I saw something bulging out of his pants, and it looked hard, too.

"Weren't doing anything, seriously," Annabeth said, trying to keep her cool.

"Come with me."

"But we weren't—"

"COME!" We had no choice but to follow the guy. Okay. Okay. I was scared. When you're a half-blood you can never trust anyone but the people you know by heart? Anyone could be a monster. Anyone could be a god. Relax, I told myself. He's just a worker, he can't hurt us. But then I remembered that I'd said the same thing about before SHE tried to kill me. So I shouldn't have been so sure.

The guy yelled at us a few more times. He muttered Greek curses. _Okay. He's some foreign worker guy from Greece, he doesn't get America._

The guy led us into a dark room. I heard the growling again. But this time it didn't sound angry. It sounded anxious and a bit playful, like it was waiting for something hilarious to happen. But that serious look stayed on the worker guy's face.

"You've been making trouble, children," the worker guy said. I was really irritated. He was nineteen, we were only 2 years younger than him, so who was he calling a child?

"Sir, honestly, it was an accident," I explained. Though I knew it was hopeless. This was guy arrogant, proud.

"Yes, accidents happen. But you know sometimes some accidents are _funny_." He said funny like the way school kids would say "summer vacation". He was calming down.

"Sir?" He pinned us against the wall with his arm, his black eyes were piercing into mine. Was this guy going to rape us? But seriously, this guy had black eyes, which were impossible. Eyes could be really dark brown and look black but such a thing as black eyes would never, ever happen.

"Oh, Percy Jackson, don't be nervous. I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do you know my name?" Then, the guy's face melted off to revealing a hideous Kindly One, smiling wickedly at us.

"You!"

"Oh, relax, idiot, I'm not going to kill you," he said, holding up his Sony video camera. "But your parents might when they see this video of you too getting it on."

"What are you talking about?" I blinked and then he was gone. Annabeth was pale and then her face turned red.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a feeling we're going to be on Olympus TV tonight."

"I wonder if our ratings will be any good."

**Thank you again, GazmRules. Great idea!**


	4. HEEHEEEEEEEEE! CURSE YOU, APOLLO!

After Hades's prank Annabeth decided she'd had enough. She marched out of the building and I followed behind. I couldn't let Annabeth go out alone, what if a spider found her? What if a monster, or _monsters_ attacked. She sat down on the pavement. She looked worried as ever. I felt so bad. This was a disaster.

"Annie, I'm sorry this turned out so bad," I apologized to her. She didn't reply. It felt weird as I was saying it, though. I mean, I really did mean it. But something was stirring inside of me. I felt like I wanted to _sing_ it. So I did. Annabeth still didn't reply.

"It's okay, Perc, it's not your fault," she told me. She was looking at me kind of weird, like I had something on my face.

"_Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing but my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby_," I sang.

"Why, Percy," Annabeth said, blushing a little, "Are you trying to seduce me with Bruno Mars, OH MY GODS I LOVE HIM!"

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are."_

"Percy, are you a-alright?"

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la. 'Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la. Don we now our gay apparel, fa la la, fa la la, fa la la. Troll the ancient Yule Tide carol, fa__ la la la la, la la la la."_

"Percy, it's February."

"_Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let in. No one else, no one else, can speak the words on your lips. Treat yourself to words unspoken—"_

"STOP IT!"

"_I HAAAAAVEEEEE TO GOOOOOOOO TOOOOO THEEEE BATHROOOOOOOOM! ! HEEEEEEEE, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _

After a few more hee-hees I danced into the bathroom. What could be causing this? I hated singing. I liked music and hearing people who had good voices and all but when it came to me, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, singing, well…it wasn't pleasant. I was a horrible singer. Back at camp whenever I tried to sing one of the Apollo kids would come up to me and clasp a hand over my mouth. I must've really embarrassed myself in front of Annabeth out there because as I walked back inside the rink I heard Annabeth chuckle a little.

Then, it struck me. Apollo, who was a god of many things including MUSIC, had placed some kind of spell on me. Anger stirred inside of me. As I pulled up and zipped my pants a blast of dirty toilet water shot me through the stall and onto the hard bathroom floor. Luckily, I wasn't injured. I was so mad then. I wanted to blame my father. But then I realized that _I_ had done that. I was the son of Poseidon and my anger had almost caused me to break my back. This is a lesson, kids; control your anger especially if you're one of the children of the Big Three.

I came out soaking wet and stinky. Annabeth was talking to some who I'd never seen my life. She had long black and deep brown eyes and was African-American **(AN: YOU GO GIRL!)**. She was pretty and tough-looking. She was wearing a hot pink long-sleeved shirt decorated with lots of crowns and girly stuff. She had on black skinny jeans and beige fuzzy boots. If I were a girl I would've sang _"OMG, Your outfit is so cute. Where did you get it?_ Luckily, I wasn't a female (sorry if I offended you ladies) but unfortunately I was still under Apollo's little spell.

"_Annabeth, who in the name of Hades is this?" _ I sang-asked. The girl stared at me.

"Oh, Percy. This is Mahogany Alexandra Natasha, daughter of Aphrodite," she explained, then she turned to Mahogany Alexandra Nat—whatever and said, "Percy's the son of Poseidon, he's kind of under this singing spell.

"Aww, poor thing. You're so cute. Someday I wish to crush the heart of a boy as good-looking as you," she said. I didn't know if that was a compliment or what.

"_Nice to meet you, daughter of Aphrodite. Why in the name of Zeus is your name so long? I don't like long names. OH MY GODS, SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEE! HEEE-HEEEEEEEEE! HEEE-!"_

Okay it was official. The gods _were_ messing with us. Annabeth was right, as usual.


	5. ANNABETH, STOP YELLING AT ME!

Thank the gods (except Apollo), that the singing spell didn't last forever. I'll be honest, when I blasted myself with dirty, mucky toilet water that was the millionth time of the day that I actually was angry to be a half-blood. It must've been nice being a regular mortal. It must've been nice not knowing that the gods existed. It must've been nice not knowing the dangers around you. What did that faggy guy Aristotle used to say? Ah, forget it. That guy was a dike for a son of Athena.

I checked my watch. Damn. We'd only been here for 4 hours. It felt like 6. Then, all of a sudden, I felt really mad. I felt like I wanted to punch a wall. I felt like I could throw a Luke (if he were still alive) in a hole and cut his balls off. Godsdammit, I'm getting gayer every second. What do you Luke's balls look like? STOP IT!

Then, I remembered the last time I felt so angry. In the war god's presence. The cursed Ares was here. What was he going to with me? Turn me into a rodent? Run me over with his faggy Harley? Or both? Yes, he would certainly like to do both. When Ares walked in people were acting pretty regular, slurping down ICEEs and biting through crappy pretzels. Then, they stood up as if they were hypnotized. But the war god waved a hand and they sat back down and resumed to what they were doing. _I wonder if they'll notice a poor, defenseless teenager being turned into a rodent and crushed by a faggot's Harley. Gods, I hope so. _

"Well, well, little cousin. Long time, no fight," he greeted. Yep, that's what my jerk relative said after all this time. No "How are you?" "How's your date been" "How has your life been the past few months?" But, that's what you're supposed to expect from a god like Ares. He's proud and arrogant, just like a certain Lord of the Skies I could mention.

"Ares," I growled, "What in Hades do you want? Can't you see Annabeth and I are doing something?"

"Oh, yeah, I see that. By the way, the gods thought you were excellent on television. Athena and Poseidon were pretty pissed when they saw you two on the floor. Ah, mortals, I love when they humiliate themselves."

"I asked you a question. Are you too stupid to answer it? Come to kill me?"

"Actually, I kind of wanted to mutilate you a little bit. But I never cut up punks in front of ladies. It wouldn't be the gentlegod thing to do?"

"Who says you were a gentlegod?"

"I don't have anytime to argue with you, punk. By the way, is your little girl there on her period?"

"That's none of your business…and she won't tell me."

"Oh, don't worry, Prissy. She'll be PMSing in twenty four seconds. I'd better scram. No one likes a daughter of Athena on her period."

"What do you mean—" Then he was gone. He simply disappeared. I was happy he was gone. I was no longer angry. Annabeth on the other hand…well, she was growling. And not like the way a monster growls before it chews you up, the way a girl growls when she's getting…bloody.

"Annabeth are you—"

"SHUT UP, JACKASS! THIS IS NOT THE TIME OF THE MONTH TO SCREW WITH ME!" she yelled.

"As much as I would like to do that, I have no idea what you're talking about," I said. Annabeth was scaring me. I never thought she would scare me, I mean, she's, like, a girl (again, sorry, ladies).

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP? IS THIS HOW YOU'RE GOING TO TREAT THE CARRIER OF YOUR FUTURE CHILD?"

"You're talking about children already. Damn you need the sl—OWWWWW!" I know what you're thinking. Why the "OWWWWWW"? Because right then, Annabeth kicked me in my potty parts. I fell to the ground, clutching my grapes.

"WHERE'S MY PIZZA, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE NOTHING?"

"How the Hades am I supposed to get you pizza when I can't walk. You want kids; you can try NOT kicking me in my sexual organ. I'm going to need it, one day."

"SHUT THE HADES UP AND GET ME SOME PIZZA. YOU MEN ARE ALL THE SAME! YOU SHOULD RESPECT WOMEN BUT YOU DON'T! IT'S NOT EASY BEING A GIRL, I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU BLEED EVERY MONTH FOR FIVE DAYS! OH, I HAVE A GREAT IDEA, WHY DON'T YOU LIE IN A HOSPITAL FOR DAYS, WAITING FOR A CHILD TO BE BORN. AND THEN, YOU SQUEEZE IT OUT OF YOURSELF. OH MY GODS, THIS IS WHY I CAN'T STAND ME—"

"OKAY, I GET IT!" I forced myself up and slipped back down on the floor because of my skates. I lost my balance which caused Annabeth to scream at me even more. Oh my gods, is this what it's like to have a wife? Aww, I really want to marry and screw Annabeth.

I walked over to the little counter, holding my potty parts along the way. A lady asked me what I wanted and reluctantly I said pizza. Gods, is this how ALL women act when they're on their period? But Annabeth wasn't on her period. Ares was just messing with her. Holy mother of Zeus can Ares give women their period when it's the wrong time of the month? If I were an all-powerful god, Ares would be drowning right now. I brought the pizza to where Annabeth was sitting. She was rocking and holding her stomach. Cramps! _Hi dad_, I prayed, _Thank you for having that X, Y chromosome thing and making me a boy. _I kind of felt a little bad for Annabeth. It was amazing how she wasn't dead. She was going to have to bleed every month until she was, like, 57 or something.

"FINALLY, YOU MADE YOURSELF USEFUL!" she yelled. She was still shouting at me like she was my wife. How long was this going to last?

"Wise girl, I think you need to calm down," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her eye twitched.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, I DON'T LIKE BEING TOUCHED, YOU PERVERT! NEXT THING I KNOW, YOU'LL BE DRUGGING ME AND RAPING ME!"

"Spiders. Large, hairy black tarantulas." I probably shouldn't have said that. She slapped me with the back of her hand.

"WHY AREN'T YOU PROTECTING ME, THEN? HOW CAN YOU BE A CHILD OF THE BIG THREE AND BE SO WORTHLESS? IF I GET HURT, IT'S GOING TO BE YOUR FAULT AND ATHENA WILL UNLEASH HER WRATH ON YOU!" People were looking now. Some of the boys were giggling. Apparently, they were enjoying the sight of me getting chewed out by Annabeth.

"Annabeth, there are no spiders."

"LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! I FRIGGIN HATE LIARS!" I heard a young college student gasp and say "Oh my god." Apparently, Annabeth heard her too because she spun around and slapped the college student with her pizza.

"SHUT UP, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" 

"Annabeth, that pizza cost $4.99!"

"OH NOES! MY PIZZA! WHAT DID YOU DO? GET ME ANOTHER PIZZA, AND MAKE IT PEPPORONI, TOO!" I sighed. I brought twenty dollars. I'd spent it $13.00 already. Now, I was going to have to spend $5.16. That would leave me with $1.84. I got up and bought another pizza. And you'll never believe what bitchy Annabeth did next! She grabbed the pizza and slapped me with it.

"THESE PEPPORONI PIECES ARE WAY TOO SMALL! I WILL NOT EAT THIS CRAP!"

"Hey, leave that poor boy alone. All you've done is yell at him while he's been the sweetest thing to you," she ordered Annabeth. That was a big mistake. Annabeth drew her bronze knife and cut off a slice of the girl's hair. Ares must've laughing to himself right now, he was probably even video taping us.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE? CAN'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS? IT'S NOT THAT HARD?" The girl screamed and ran away. I thought Security was going to arrest us any minute. But no, the security just stood there and drank their ICEEs. How will I survive...

_**I know what you guys are thinking. I update way too soon but I was just really proud of this chapter and figured that this would make you guys laugh and put you in a good mood. Because I love putting people in a good mood no matter how angry I am. **_


	6. Smexinesses Drink Toilet Water

**GazmRules, thank you again for your great idea!**

Annabeth's PMSing didn't last as long as Apollo's singing spell. So, thank every god except Ares. I know what you're probably thinking. With all this drama, Percy, why don't you just leave? Well, it's just that even though it's hot and stuffy and it costs $4.00 for a cheap glow-in-the-dark toy Branch Brook Skating Rink means a lot to me. Because, because, because…it's where I first saw my dad. How do I know? Well, when I was seven I first came here. I tripped and fell and tumbled over. Then, I fell really hard on my booty, my booty, my booty…sorry, it's just fun saying that. And this man with sea-green eyes and jet black hair and smile crinkles helped me up. And then he left. And now I know that that man was my dad.

So, I know what you're wondering. Which Olympian tormented me next? Well, can what do you call a god of trickery and thieves. That's right. A Hermes! And I know what else you're thinking. What can Hermes do, oh steal my pants? No, he did much more than that.

Annabeth was apologizing to me for the second time that day. And I forgave her. Normally, I wouldn't. But, I'm sorry; when it comes to Annabeth I am WEAK. Yes, I admit it. Are you happy now, gods? She lost her balance and I grabbed her hand to keep her from falling. Gods, she was really beautiful. How had I managed to keep the fact that I was in love with her hidden for so many years. Okay, I'm an idiot.

"Hey, Annabeth, you want to go home?" I asked her.

To my surprise Annabeth exclaimed, "No, I'm really actually having a lot of fun."

"Really? But, after all of this?"

"Yes, I mean, come on, you have to admit that what the gods did to us was actually kind of funny. I mean, it was mean but funny."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"It was so hilarious when you started singing and then you soaked yourself in toilet water and came out dripping wet."

"Not for me." And then something surprised me even more. She hugged me real tight and then planted a kiss on my cheek. I couldn't keep myself from blushing. Annabeth's amazing; if it were someone else they would've freaked out and ordered me to drive them home. But not Annabeth. She's cool like that.

Then, we had this really awkward silent moment. She looked in my eyes and I felt like she saw all of the good things in me, none of the bad, and believe me, there a lot of those. Annabeth's like my Mom. She really cares. But I would NOT date my mom. I love her but…okay, I'll shut up. But the sweet moment was ruined when this familiar-looking worker dude came up to us and started acting real friendly. I was suspicious. Anyone could be a god or monster, another person ready to humiliate us. But this guy just seemed so normal except that when he looked at me, I felt something tingle down my spine.

"You kids look so tired. You want something to drink?" he asked us. He had long sandy blonde hair tied in a ponytail and deep blue eyes that just wouldn't let you go. He reminded me of an old enemy of mine. But I just couldn't remember who it was. I was about to shout "Yes!" but Annabeth spoke up before I could.

"No thank you, sir. We should really be going," she answered quickly.

"Nonsense, girl. Wait here, I'll go get you kids some water," he replied. He walked over to this vending machine that I hadn't even noticed was there. Water? He could've gone over there and gotten us six Cokes. He returned with two Poland Springs water bottles clutched tightly in his hands.

"Enjoy," he said, smirking, and he held the water bottles out to us. I shrugged and took one. I twisted the cap off and took some cautious sips. This water did NOT taste like Poland Springs. It tasted funny, like there were some extra ingredients mixed in with the natural water in the bottle. I recoiled at the taste. Annabeth still hadn't opened her bottle.

"What's wrong with you kids? Don't you like Poland Springs? Best water around, I'll tell you that," he said, chuckling. His eyes had a mischievous glint inside of them. This guy was up to _something_.

"Who are you?" I asked. I was trying to make my voice sound not suspicious but I failed in doing so.

"My name's Henk," he answered, holding out his hand to shake.

"Henk? Never heard of a name like that."

"It's Persian. Ever been to Persia, kid?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, you outta go there this summer, amazing place."

"Sir, what are we drinking?"

"Toilet water." I dropped the water bottle on the carpeted floor and shrieked. This guy had just fed us toilet water. How long did I have before I dropped dead?

"Are you crazy? I CAN DIE!"

"Oh, you won't die, kid. It's just toilet water."

"DO YOU _KNOW_ WHAT GOES INTO TOILET WATER?"

"Percy, relax, I purified this, okay? You're not going to die. Perhaps, you'll feel horribly quezy and dizzy but you won't die." I looked closer at the worker dude. I now knew which enemy he reminded me of. Luke!

"Hermes?" He smiled mischievously at me.

"Percy, long time no see. You've grown so much."

"YOU FED ME TOILET WATER!"

"Chill, son of Poseidon. You're not going to die."

"I JUST DRANK TOILET WATER!" Annabeth looked as if she were about to faint. She was sweating, madly. Poor smexy know-it-all.

"Little cousin, take a chill pill. You're not going to die, besides no type of water can kill you anyway. And why would I want to murder you? You and me, we're cool, right?"

"HAVE YOU EVER TASTED TOILET WATER?"

"Actually, yes. Gods actually like it."

"I'M NOT A GOD! I JUST DRANK TOILET WATER!"

I did what was expected of me then. I fainted…


	7. Women Hate Me

The good news: I didn't die. The bad news: the Olympians weren't finished with me. I was really angry now. I'd fought for the Olympians, like, a million times. I saved Olympus from falling by Kronos. I'd always defended them. And this was how they were going to repay me. Well, at least I got rid of that weird Aphrodite girl. I realized that if you take the first letter of each of her names it would spell out M-A-N **(Thank you, ****ae123monkey**** for pointing that out to me. I hadn't even noticed. A teacher I know has a daughter named Mahogany. The girl who plays Annabeth in the movie name is Alexandra and a teacher at my school is named Natasha.) **And, she was also flashing me dreaming expressions and that would've made Annabeth mad.

Okay, kids, let's try to catch up on some mythology. Zeus cut Kronos into a million pieces and cast his remains into the depths of Tartarus. He cut off Ouranus's genitals and thus was born Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality. Zeus made Aphrodite marry Hephaestus and Aphro was pretty pissed about marry Heppy. The reason why ZeZe made Aphro marry Heppy was because he was pretty sure her beauty would cause a war on Olympy. Plus a lot of goddesses were jealous of her. Like Hera, ZeZe's wife and sis. Hera (couldn't think of any nickname for her) was Aphro's enemy. ZeZe cheated on Hera, like, a kajillion times. Hera would take revenge on the innocent chicks that ZeZe cheated on her with. You know, stuff like sending cows after them and ruining their marriages and stuff. The point is Hera is a bum.

There, that is our mythology lesson. And now, do you want to know which god messed with me next or are you just gonna stand there? It was Hera. Yep, the jealous bum herself. I know what you're thinking. How can a goddess who is the goddess of women and marriage mess with me, the awesome son of Poseidon. I warn you. Hera is a lot more powerful than anyone thinks. Even if her sacred animal is the peacock.

Annabeth and I had met a lot of people at Branch Brook. We met MAN and Hermes (though we already met him before). One of those people we met was a girl named Helen Elizabeth Ranae Anastasia **(AN: My middle name)**. She had long silver hair and beautiful baby blue eyes. She was very pretty but also one of those mysterious people that demigods instantly think are monsters. She had on a blue Aeropostale shirt and black skinny jeans. I thought about Vivian, one of the Aphrodite girls from camp. She was one of those nicer girls in the cabin. If she'd seen Helen she would've had so many positive things to say about her appearance. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so gorgeous, she kind of hypnotized me. I think Annabeth caught me staring because she flashed Helen a lot of murderous looks. Annabeth gets really jealous when I'm with pretty girls. I keep telling her that she's the most beautiful demigod in the world but she just ignores me and avoids me for a few weeks. Then, she gets over it and we watch a horror movie together in my dorm. I wondered which horror movie I'd be watching with her in a few weeks. Maybe the Grudge 3.

"So, do you love Branch Brook as much as I do," Helen asked. Annabeth had gone to the bathroom. So I felt a lot more comfortable being with Helen now that she was gone (don't tell Annabeth that I said that.)

"Yeah, I love coming here," I answered.

"New Jersey's a beautiful place. It's filled with lots of nice mortals." The way she said "mortal" kind of scared me. I mean, I was half-human, half-god. But I could die. And mortals were beings that could die, too. So I guess I'm kind of mortal. Look at me, I've known I was a demigod for five years and I was still kind of confused by this mythological stuff. But Helen said "mortal" so weird, as if she weren't even a demigod.

"Aren't you mortal?" I asked. She tensed.

"Uh, yeah, of course."

"But you said mortals as if you aren't one."

"Well, are YOU one?"

"Yes but-"

"Then, this argument is over."

"But it wasn't even an argument."

"Do you wish to test me, Percy Jackson?"

"Uh, I never told you my last name."

"Well, Jackson is a really popular last name."

"So I was saying I liked Branch Brook."

"Oh yes, I love Branch Brook so much as well. They have the best blue ice things."

I backed away from Helen. Okay, this girl was not normal. She called the ICEE a 'blue ice thing'. Any regular teen would've called it by it's name: ICEE.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something's going to be wrong very soon."

"Why?"

"Because women hate you."

"Women ha-"

"FOOL, have you not found out my true identity? Helen Elizabeth Ranae Anastasia, take the first letters of each of my names and put them together." I froze. Mahogany Alexandra Natasha was spelled out MAN, so Helen Elizabeth Ranae Anastasia would spell out..

"Hera." The goddess of marriage snapped her fingers and disappeared. _Is that all?_

_

* * *

_

Have you ever felt like no one wants you around? That everyone who you know hates you. Well, after Hera left, that's exactly what happened. Well, not everyone hated me. Just women. All kinds of women hated me. Well, here's my first example. I went up to the person who was selling skates at the rink and turned mine back in. She took my sneakers and threw them at me. "WHATEVER, LEAVE ME ALONE," she yelled. What was that all about. I shrugged it off and put on back my sneakers. I was really tired of skating anyways.

As I walked by I noticed that a lot of the mortal girls in the building were really flashing me muderous glares. Maybe they were all on their period. Or maybe I looked so gross that it made them angry. I went to buy a little candy bar that was luckily twenty cents. But the WOMAN who was working there told me that the candy bar I wanted would cost twenty dollars. I asked her why, noticing that a lot of the other people had gotten their candy bar for twenty cents.

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU!" she yelled at me. She threw water all over me. She did it so quickly that I didn't even have time to will myself to get wet. Then, I turned around and all Hades broke loose. I was surrounded by a whole bunch of pissed off ladies. They were glaring at me. Some were swinging their purses and smirking at me. Some were just glaring with clenched fists.

"GET HIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

They chased Annabeth and I out of the rink. It was now about six o' clock and it was raining. The news said that the weather would be sunny so we had Demeter to thank for that.

"WOMEN HATE ME!" I yelled at Annabeth when we finally got far enough from the sea of boobies.

"No, Hera hates US!"

"How are we going to survive?"

**So, here it is. I hoped you liked it. Thanks so much for all of your kind reviews. And thank you for favoriting. Thank you ****ae123monkey. You actually kind of helped me with an idea for this chapter. **


	8. Thank You Guys So Much

Hey guys. PeacexLovexPercabeth here. I just wanna say. You guys are the BEST. You always leave such nice reviews, except for that negative one that we need not get into. But I feel so happy whenever I read my reviews. I, like, go to my email and I see lots of emails relating to . It makes me smile. I didn't count my favorites but I have a lot (not to be a braggart). I love reading positive reviews. It makes me feel...good. It makes my day. I love you guys. You always give me the inspiration to write another chapter. Thank you.

-Samara


	9. BLAME IT ON THE AAAAA ALCOHOL!

Branch Brook Skating Rink. Someday when I get older and I marry Annabeth, I'm going to remember this place. I'm going to remember how Apollo put a spell on me and made me sing my heart out to Annabeth. I'll remember how Eros practically made me a boob magnet. I'll remember how Hades embarrassed us on Hephaestus TV, the official TV of the gods. I'll remember how Ares made Annabeth get her period. And you know what I'll remember most of all? I'll remember the first time I drank alcohol.

I know what you guys are thinking. I'm 17 years old and I'm a demigod. I'm not supposed to be going out and drinking alcohol. What if a monster attacked? I would be too drunk to do anything about it and I would die. Well I'm pretty sure that's what Dionysus, god of wine and the camp director for Half Blood Hill was thinking would happen. I mean Mr.D could really care less what happened in my love life. That was Aphrodite's business. But I know Dionysus would be the second happiest god in the world if I died, Ares being the first. I think I figured out Mr.D's plans. Get Perseus Jackson wasted out of his mind. Wait for a monster to attack. Sit back and watch while the little piece of Styx dies. Yes, indeed, that would make Dionysus happy.

Here's how it all happened.

Annabeth kept on blabbering on about how we should drive back to school. But I said that wouldn't make any sense. We had a 10 p.m. curfew and it was just now 5:47 p.m. We would have nothing to do if we left now. But Annabeth looked so miserable. Her hair was a mess and she didn't look as hot as she usually does. I felt bad, too. It was so frustrating, not knowing what the gods were gonna throw at you next. It was enough to make any half-blood as insane as someone who had just came out of Daedalus's labyrinth. And believe me, if you'd ever met Chris Rodriguez, you would know.

Well, I would never drink on my own. My mother has warned me about that a million times. She said it's crazy and that you can get yourself into serious trouble. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, had a mother that was an addicted to alcohol. She died because she was driving under the influence. The thought of drunk driving scared me. When I was younger, you know when I was first learning about this stuff I would look out the window of my mother's car to see if there were any people driving who even looked drunk. Being in a neighborhood with a bar scared me. I was frightened to get in a car for years. I would never get drunk.

When, I first came to Camp Half-Blood after I killed the-well, I can't say his name, I saw Mr.D. He hated me, pretty much, and I stayed far away from him. Because, from Gabe Ugliano, I know when an adult has been hitting the happy juice. And I know it makes you do crazy things. So why would I even think of drinking?

Well, a crazy cherub man hypnotized me and made me drink alcholol. Yes, can it get worse than this.

So, I went over this vending machine to get a Coke. And this weird dude comes along. He's got short black hair and intriguing brown eyes. He has this Hawaiian shirt on like he just came from a vacation. Conversation:

"Hey, kid, how ya doin?" he asks me. I looked around for a moment. Was this complete stranger talking to _me_?

"Um, good, I guess," I answered. It was a complete lie, though.

"Ya usin' that trash vendin machine?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Kid, if ya want a good drink ya come to me."

"Why, do you work here or something?"

"Ya, I work here, kid. And I know a good drink when I see one. Dis guy can hook ya up with da best drinks in da house." Then, before I could say anything else, this complete stranger makes a can appear out of no where. Then, he runs off to flirt with some younger girls at the tables. PEDOPHILE! I wanted to through it away but I just had this weird urge, like something was controlling my brain, to open it and guzzle it all down. So I did.

Then, I felt all of these feelings. Happiness. Sadness. Confusion. What-the-Hades-is-going-onness. And then, well, I wasn't me anymore. Well, I was me but in my mind I was a whole new person. A person all about fun. A person who didn't give a shit. And then this happened:

"PRETTY PLEASE, DON'T YOU EVER, EVER FEEL, LIKE YOU'RE LESS THAN FUCKING PERFECT!" I yelled out. I felt so awesome. But I felt so bad. I could barely remember what happened 15 seconds ago. I guess I was really loud because a lot of people were staring at me. Then I was like, "What da fuck are youuuu looking at, BITCH?" Well, Annabeth saw me and rushed over. She's such a good friend, she knows when I'm acting weirder...I mean weird.

"Percy, what's going on?" she asked me, her gray eyes were filled with concern.

"BITCH, WHERE'S MY SAMWICH?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Man, you're dumb. I wanted a SAMWICH, ARE YA GONNA GET IT FOR ME OR NOT, WOMAN?"

"Percy, are you feeling okay?"

"I feel like a million FUCKING BUCKS!"

"Great because it's getting really late and I think we should start heading back to school now and-"

"DAMMIT, WOMAN, YOU TALK TOO DAMN MUCH. I THOUGHT YOU WAS GOOD AT MAKIN SAMWICHES!"

"I've never made you a sandwich in my life, Perce." Then, this other blonde kid with gray eyes came in, one of Annabeth's siblings. But I was too drunk to remember his name.

"!" I yelped. "WHO IS THIS PERCY YOU SPEAK OF? I AM TARZAN, DA APE MAN, BIOTCH!" Annabeth looked at the blonde kid with pleading eyes. Then, all of a sudden, the blonde kid came over and knocked me out with a chair. I collapsed and everything went black.

**I hoped you liked it. Lately, I have been ignoring this chapter and my story. I'm so sorry, I'm afraid no one is reading this anymore? Will you still be my bitches (KIDDING!), PWEEZ!**


	10. Who says Athena can't have fun?

**Malcolm's POV**

"Poor Percy. I hope we didn't hurt him too bad," I said to Annabeth.

"We?" Annabeth asked. "_You _were the one who hit him."

"_You_ were the one who Iris-Messaged me saying that you needed help." I sounded rather ticked off now.

"Well, you didn't have to hit him with such a hard object."

"Maybe if you were able to control your boyfriend-"

"Ugh?" Percy moaned. "You guys, what's going on?"

WHAM! I struck Percy once more. I know. It wasn't the smartest thing for a son of Athena to do but really. The poor guy was pretty hung over.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Annabeth screeched at me.

"He looked drunk," I answered, shrugging. She looked irritated right then.

"If something happens to Percy-"

"Athena will be pretty happy."

"You're, you're, you're!"

"Owl got your tongue?"

"Well, you didn't have to hit him. Percy, well, he always looks drunk."

"HEY!" Percy yelled. He came to pretty fast. "I do not always look-"

WHAM! RAM! WHAM! RAM! RAM! RAM! WHAM!

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" Annabeth yelled. Now, she looked downright murderous. Her eye twitched and she cocked her head to the side. "Malcolm, I have a great idea."

"What is it, Annabeth?" I asked. I was pretty sure it couldn't be better than my great plan.

"Gimme that piece of crap!" she ordered and she wasn't referring to Percy. She was referring to the frying pan that I had used to knock Percy out with. She grabbed it from me and started chasing me around.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screeched. Is this what it's like to have a wife, I thought.

**Athena's POV**

"No, Aphrodite!" I yelled, I was way beyond pissed off. "Education is much more important than love!"

"You owlhead!" Aphrodite screeched, pointing a perfect manicured finger at me. "Love is so much more important than education. Education can't hold you or kiss you or cuddle you!"

"Owlhead! Oh no, you didn't just call me that? Listen, you air-headed beauty queen, ask anyone of _my_ children! They will tell you the pros and values of education. There will be a million of them."

"Oh yeah, wise chick? Ask my daughter, Stephanie, who by the way is _wayyyyy_ hotter looking than your daughter, Priscilla, which is more important! She'll tell you that love is more important and there will be like a kajillion pros-values- whatever."

"Oh no you didn't! Priscilla is a beautiful girl, her honey blonde hair and stunning gray eyes beat Stephanie anyday!"

"You know I have a really great idea, wise chick? Why don't we ask Annabeth? I mean, she is totally head over heals for Percy Jackson. She can't think straight whenever he's around." That really struck me. I didn't approve of their relationship, of course. I hate to admit it but Percy's actually an extremely brave guy. He was so desperate to save Annabeth when Artemis got kidnapped. It was just that, Percy was so dangerously naive.

"We'll see about that when I'm finished with Percy!" I yelled, then I stormed off Olympus.

* * *

I took a taxi to New Jersey. Sure enough I saw my two kids carrying Percy out of the skating rink. I hated that place. It was filled with a bunch of idiotic children making fools of themselves. Was that mean? Sorry. As the Goddess of Wisdom, I really hate idiotic people. Anyways, Malcolm was carrying Percy by his feet and he didn't look too happy about it. Percy's skates were kicking him the face. Oh Styx! They forgot to return their skates. Well, whatever. No harm in that, right? Annabeth was carrying Percy by his head and I realized Aphrodite was right. Annabeth really did love Percy. What kind of mother would I be if I hurt her love? Well, I wasn't really planning to hurt him. I was just going to play a harmless prank on him involving lots of angry owls. But, I guess that would hurt him. Wouldn't it. Okay, so Plan 51 was _not_ going to work. So, I decided to do the only thing that wouldn't hurt Percy.

I hid in the corner of a really dark alley. I'm a goddess. If anyone tried to attack me, I'd incinerate them. I morphed into my daughter, Priscilla. My long black hair grew shorter and into honey blonde hair. I also got a lot shorter. Priscilla wasn't the tallest kid in the cabin. I now looked like an average thirteen year old. Nothing unusual about a thirteen year old meeting up with her siblings and a boy, right?

I approached Annabeth and Malcolm. "Greetings, guys," I exclaimed. Then, I mentally slapped myself. What kind of 21st century thirteen year old says "Greetings"? Sorry, I guess I'm still kind of old school. WORD TO YO MOTHER!

"Uh, Cill? What're you doing here?" Annabeth asked. I scowled, I was supposed to be Annabeth's sibling and she says "What are you doing here?" But then Annabeth noticed and I relaxed as quickly.

"Well,uh, um...I followed Malcolm," I stammered.

"Wow, you're good," Malcolm admired.

"Thanks, my son-I mean brother." Sorry, I just hide my motherly side.

"Well, it's not that I'm not happy to see you, Priscilla," Annabeth started, "I mean, today's been one Hades of a day. I'd even be glad to see Stephanie from Aphrodite."

"I came to see if my dear dau-sibling needed help."

"Do you think you can give us a ride back to New York, Priscilla?" My face broke into a wicked grin.

"Oh, I think I have something better!"

"What?"

"THIS!" I popped out two rainbow paint guns that I borrowed from Iris. Iris and I were really getting to be great friends. Anyway, I shot them all with rainbow colored paint. And this was not just regular paint. This was 72 hour-lasting-rainbow colored-godly paint. They wouldn't be able to get it off of their skins if even if they used 19 bottles of shampoo. Annabeth and Malcolm tried to duck but they just ended up banging Percy's head on the wet grass.

"Priscilla? What the Hades? Are you still sore because you forgot the difference between Polydictes and Polydeuces? I mean, you don't have to be _this_ mad about it!" Malcolm stated.

How could Priscilla forget the difference between Polydictes and Polydeuces?

"My children, this is not Priscilla? I am Athena!" I confessed.

"Athena?" Annabeth asked. She looked flabbergasted.

"That's mom to you, young lady!" I replied.

"Mom, how could you do this?" Malcolm asked.

"Relax, my child, it was harmless fun!"

"But you haven't used the word 'fun' in ages!"

Then, I disappeared, leaving my two rainbow colored children and their friend wet and miserable in New Jersey. I know what you're thinking. I'm such a horrible mother for pranking her own children and for someone whose reputation insists upon maturity and intellect, you are very disappointed in me! Guess what? I don't care! I mean, I feel bad for my children and Percy but still, who says the Goddess of Wisdom can't have fun?

**Oh dear. Athena trying to have fun. Next thing you know Hera will be going down on Earth and having affairs with mortals and then give all her boyfriends' numbers to Zeus! Hope you enjoyed the chappie, guys! Sorry it took so long to update.**


	11. Let's get dirtyyyyy!

**Hey guys! Guess whose happy? MEEEEEE! Because I finally got the Lost Hero. I know I'm late but I've been waiting forever to read this book! :D ;D ; D ;D ;D ;D**

**Thalia Grace's POV**

"Okay, my wonderful hunters: we're going on a field trip," Artemis announced.

"Are we gonna hunt down a _really_ wild boar?" I asked, automatically excited, anything that's wild is a great time for me.

"No," Artemis answered. I grumbled, disappointed. What kind of Hunter of Artemis field trip didn't have a wild animal to hunt? I mean, isn't that what we became immortal for? I don't understand this world anymore.

"Are we gonna lock your brother and his male demigod children in a cage with an extremely hungry lion?" Orinthia, one of my friends asked. She had long black hair and the darkest brown eyes you'd ever seen. She was extremely wild and was always looking for an adventure but when she was calm, she was one of the nicest girls I'd ever met. That's why I liked her so much. She was tough but she had a soft side too. Like me...don't you dare tell anyone I said I had a soft side!

"Orinthia, as much as I'd love to do that, that's not the field trip. Besides, I got grounded by Zeus one time for setting a box with a hundred scorpions on Apollo at last year's Summer Solstice," she replied.

"Just scorpions?" Phoebe asked, not as impressed as the other huntresses.

"No, my dears, the trip is not hunting or messing with Apollo and his male children...we're going to pull a prank on Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" When she said that I could've sworn she had that same gleam in her silver eyes that all of the Hermes children had when they looked at you.

**Artemis's POV**

Listen, I'm not the kind of goddess to go around messing with someone's lovelife. That's Aphrodite's job and she and I barely got along. I hated romance and detested men and hunted and Aphrodite...well she hunted for romance DVDs and had a new boyfriend almost every two weeks. She claims she's setting an example for her children. Well, I guess I should tell you why I decided to pull this prank. I would never mess with the boy who saved me years ago. I respect him greatly. But I had this huge argument with Athena. I told her it was very wrong to pull a prank on the boy who saved the gods. But she said I just needed to lighten up and have fun. I told her she needed to focus on her history books not her rival's son's lovelife. She looked like she would punch me but she just walked away.

"Hey, Artemis, I thought we were supposed to hate boys," Orinthia said.

"We, do, Thia," I answered her.

"So why the heck are we going to see one?"

"My dear, we're going to _mess_ with a boy."

"Oh, well, that makes perfect sense." Then, when she thought I wasn't looking she did the crazy sign to Phoebe, you know that one where you swirl your video around your ear? So my hunters and I had a ton of arrows and a wild boar in a cage. We decided to hunt one before we left. Phoebe had this idea of setting the wild boar on them but I told her we'd probably offend Poseidon if we injured his kid. So we put dirty toilet plungers on the edge of the arrows and put the wild boar in a cage, you know, just in case I changed my mind about not setting it on them.

I was pretty sure we walked for hours. Finally we found the three demigods. They were rainbow colored, the work of Iris, I guessed. And they looked really, really miserable. I almost felt bad about attacking them.

Almost.

We hid behind the bushes and waited for the right opportunity. We couldn't just fire at them out of the blue. So I made this idea to launch the arrows one by one. Slowly and slowly. They were 6 feet from the bush now. Closer. Closer... and fire. The first arrow hit Percy's butt.

"What the heck?" he turned around and saw the dirty toilet plunger arrow stuck to his butt. And let me tell ya, some pretty gross things were permanently stained on that plunger.

"There's a toilet plunger stuck on my butt?" he sounded really confused!.

Annabeth was our next victim. We shot too at her. One on her leg and one on her arm. "Ewww, so gross," she moaned. We shot another boy, one with Annabeth's gray eyes and honey blonde hair. We shot four at him but Orinthia avoided shooting at him because she thought he was kind of cute. I rolled my eyes. Sometime's she acted like one of Aphrodite's daughters. You know: the ones that are OBSESSED with romance.

By the time we ran out of arrows they looked even more of a mess. The rainbow colors on their clothes were turning dull and slightly brown. Phoebe glanced at the wild boar.

"Pretty pretty please, my lady?" she begged. I sighed.

"Alright, fine," she said.

She took out the key to the cage and opened the door. The boar ran out and charged at the teenaged demigods. They all screamed at the same time and ran for their lives.

"You think we'll get in trouble for this?" Thalia asked?

Hmm. I looked at the insane boar chasing Percy, Annabeth, and the other boy.

"Nah."

**I hoped you liked it! Please review! :D**


	12. As long as she makes you happy

**Another chapter from me! I must tell you guys something. I totally don't support Jiper (Jason and Piper) or whatever the hell they call it! There relationship has no spark. When Percy first met Annabeth, I thought, Oh yeah, they're definitely gonna end up kissing. When Jason and Piper meet, I think, Wow, dude lost his memory, how romantic! **

**Enjoy! **

"You two children won't be leaving campus for a long time!" Principal Garcia yelled. She was fuming. Her perfect face was turning red with anger. The principal of Riverdale Boarding School rarely got angry. She cared deeply for children...and that was sort of the problem. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase coming back to campus at half past 1 am was completely unacceptable. She'd been going out of her mind with worry. And now they just showed up expecting her not to be angry.

"We're sorry, Principal Garcia, we never meant to break curfew," Annabeth said. Garcia's blue eyes glowed with anger.

"Then explain why you did, Miss Chase," Garcia replied. Percy snapped his fingers.

"But Mrs. Garcia," he said in a perfectly innocent voice, "You last week that the curfew was 1: 31 am. We arrived here at 1: 29 a.m.." He gave her a huge smile. But she continued glaring.

"Percy Jackson, WHAT are you trying to do? You impulsive liar, you're trying to trick me, aren't you? Do you take for some kind of idiot?" Garcia asked, placing her hands on her hips. Dammit! He totally forgot she couldn't be tricked by the Mist.

"Uh, well," he stammered.

"What, you thought just because you snapped your fingers, I'd be under your magical spell?"

"Well, the way you put it makes it seem like a bad thing."

Wrong answer.

Garcia went off on both of them. She yelled on and on about how they were "terribly irresponsible" and how they "dare lie to a principal under such troublesome circumstances", whatever the hell that meant. In the end they were stuck cleaning the cafeteria for 6 weeks as punishment.

"Now, please, get of my sight and go to your dorms," she ordered, rolling her eyes. They did as they were told.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy walked to their dorms in awkward silence.

"Listen, I didn't mean for it to turn out this way," Percy finally broke the silence.

"It's okay," Annabeth told him, her voice was soft and gentle, "It was actually really fun."

"Yeah," he agreed, becoming a bit happier, "It was only harmless pranks!You can laugh at it if you have a sense of humor."

"Remember when Eros made all those girls fall in love with you? And when Hermes gave us the toilet water to drink?" They both laughed loudly and hysterically, waking up a few students who gave them weird looks. They figured it would be weird if two people were up at 1 something in the morning laughing hysterically. But they didn't care.

"I'll walk you to your dorm," he offered.

They got there quickly. Before she left she said, "Percy, thanks for a good night." They shared a kiss. And you know what? It really felt good to put his hands on her waist and not worry about anyone throwing them in a lake.

"Good night," he said. She nodded in response and closed the door.

"That was very cute," a male voice said behind Percy. Percy turned, startled.

Behind him was Poseidon, his father, standing there with a satisfied look on his face.

"Oh, um, dad. I didn't expect to see you here," Percy said. Poseidon laughed at his son's blushing.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Athena," he said.

"It wasn't that, it was just that...you're okay with us being together?"

"Percy, Athena may be my rival and that girl may be my rival's daughter but as long as you're in love and she makes you happy, I wouldn't get in the way of it for million drachmas. I remember when I was in love with your mother. I still love her, but I'm not _in _love with her. There's a difference."

"Thanks dad."

"Get back to your dorm now...and by the way..." The god vanished.

Percy had a smile on his face, even though he was soaking wet and there were fish in his clothes. Worse had happened to him, right? So what else could go wrong?

**It's finished! Finally. Thanks guys for all your support and reviews. =) I appreciate it so much! I cannot wait to start a new story.**

**PERCABETH FOREVER! XD**


End file.
